A Luck in Games
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: Just... a teaser. Warning for bad Grammar though.


**Writer's block everyone...**

**Okay, i decided to make this out from my mind while still have writer's block at my other fic****s****.**

**As you see on the summary, this is just a teaser. Teaser as in to make someone create a****nother**** cross fic between Naruto and No Game No Life.**

**Well... don't know if i should make this one countinuous or not... maybe not.**

**Ah, here the usual.**

**Warning for BAD Grammar, Spell checks and POV.**

**For disclaimer, you think i own these two... Visual novel, Manga, or Anime? Hell no.**

* * *

"It's been five days since i leave them for school trip, i hope those two not using it for something stupid like nonstop playing some online game. But, knowing them..." said a young man before let out a loud sigh.

He has blue eyes, spiky blond hair and three whiskers-like mark on his cheeks. He was wearing a school uniform and currently walking with carrying a travel bag on his right hand, and a rather big plastic bag on his left.

The name is Naruto, Age 14, a Virgin, Middle schooler, Prankster, Ninja-otaku.

"_Still no way to go Konoha, huh..." _thought Naruto disappointedly as he continues walking to some direction.

You see, Naruto is actually a real ninja before coming to this world.

Yes... this world.

* * *

_It's all begin when Naruto tried to take his best friend also a rival, Uchiha Sasuke, back to his ninja village so a villain named Orochimaru won't get the body his best friend._

_Naruto already tried to reason with Sasuke, but no matter what he said, Sasuke still want to go to Orochimaru._

_Therefore, they fought. One for take back his friend by force, and the other to pass him by force._

_It was the hardest battle ever for Naruto. Not only tried to still conscious so the... 'Thing' in his gut won't take over him, he also have to make sure for not killing his best friend._

_When they clash with their strongest Jutsu, the result is tie. They keep clashing repeatedly until their mind and body in the brink of exhausted._

_Then something weird happened at their last clash._

_A hole... More like a black bottomless hole with a size where a person could went through it is trying to suck them into it._

_For Naruto, his mind was told him to use everything he got for go away from there, because as far as he know, a hole that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and want to suck you into it in not a good thing._

_Naruto was relieved when saw the hole become smaller, assured that the hold would disappeared shortly._

_He turned his head at Sasuke's direction who also struggled for not get sucked into the hole._

_However, unlike him who has high stamina and enormous chakra, his best friend finally cannot hold it anymore._

_At that moment, Naruto remembered about his promise with Sakura, a girl with pink hair who also one of his teammates._

_Naruto remembered that he would bring back Sasuke with everything his have._

_And with that, he jumped to catch Sasuke who almost get sucked, before use all his strength to throws him out from there._

_Then... The last thing that he saw is an endless of blackness._

* * *

"Huh?"

Lost in his thought, Naruto unconsciously already arrived in front of a door.

A normal rectangle thing that made of wood, with a name plate that written S&S in there.

An initial for two people that he cares.

Sora and Shiro.

Naruto slightly doubt that the two will go out from this room. Because well... those two are a Hikikomori, more over they are also a NEET.

Still... he could hope they are having an improvement right? For at least they would go out from the house once in these five days.

"Well, i should check it first" muttered Naruto as he put his ear to the door.

"Checkmate, you are winner!"

Naruto raised a critical eyebrows, confused about that childish voice like after when you cleared a game.

Somehow, the sounds seem familiar to him, like a boy with weird eyes that he met in Kyoto.

"Hahaa aaahaahaa. We won!"

A voice of young man which sounds like accomplished something hard interrupt his thought, makes him shook his head and decided to focus the two persons in the inside room again.

"I haven't fought this hard since my last game with _him_. This opponent... were they really a human?"

This time is a soft voice from a young girl. From the sounds, she's quiet tired.

"I don't know, but at least he was easier than Naruto. That ramen topping is very unpredictable when playing games, thank god he is out now or we never could do this, Yaaay!"

A single eyebrow of Naruto twitched.

"No nag from the anomaly, waai"

Twice.

"Only in the room for five days, waai"

"Just playing and sleeping, waai"

Naruto could imagine the two doing banzai while constantly saying 'waaai' with blissful face with sparking on the background.

However, there is something he doesn't want to believe in that conversation.

"Five days no nag, waai!"

"Five days no nag, waai!"

Okay, that's it.

Naruto tried to open the door, only for stuck by something. Nevertheless, it's enough for him to saw the two people in front of him.

One is a man who had spiky brown hair who was wearing yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. Naruto could see bags under his eyes, telling him that the man is probably didn't get much sleep.

Naruto know him as Sora, Age 18, Virgin, NEET, and Game-Obsessed.

And the other one is a pale-skinned young girl with long messy light blue hair who was wearing her usual very loose black sailor uniform. A grumble from her stomach is telling Naruto that she is hungry.

And this one is Shiro, Age 11, Communication Disorder, Shut-in, and Game-Obsessed.

"Ah, by the way, my beloved sister" called Sora to Shiro.

"What is it, Nii?" asked Shiro curiously.

"When was Naruto supposed to back again?" asked back Sora.

"Don't care," answered Shiro before she yawned.

While the two ask his return, Naruto took the special paper fan that he bought in Kyoto, sneaked to the room, then stood behind the chair where they are sitting, before slowly turn the chair so they could facing him.

"Both of you..." said Naruto who has dazzling smile. Anger is the only thing can be heard from his words.

Sora and Shiro's face slowly turned from surprised to be terror when saw a familiar person in front of them. They are hugging each their trembling body when also the familiar smile.

"He...HE-HE-HE-HE-HE'S BAAACK!" shouted Sora with comical blank white eyes as his mouth shaped like a rectangle.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what should we do, Nii?!" asked Shiro with same comical blank white eyes but with a mouth shaped like letter 'A'.

"Seiza~" chirped Naruto happily, in contrast with deadly aura around his body.

"Wa-wait, Naruto. there's good reason for-" said Sora who try to reason with the blonde, while Shiro give nods as to back up her step brother.

"Seiza~" Interrupt Naruto with shadow covered half of his face.

"But-"

"I said, **Seiza-ttebayo**"

"But-"

*twack-twack*

Two blows were delivered to Sora and Shiro's head, before they do what the blonde young man say.

"now, could any one of you tell me what is the meaning of this" said Naruto calmly while looking at how mess the room is while the two person who kneeling in front of him looking anywhere but the blonde.

"Wha- what is the meaning you say...? Uh..." trailed off Sora, as he still can't find a good excuse.

"This is just act," stated Shiro that makes the two men focused at her. Especially Sora who surprised before a grin was formed in his face.

"An... act?" questioned Naruto as his eyebrows twitching.

"Yes, that's right! We actually know that you would come today," said Sora with those grin of him.

"Then we planned to surprise you" continued Shiro.

"Surprise... me?" the twitches in Naruto become more intense.

"Of course! I mean, why do you think we mess this room if we know that you will back? This all is just an act, it's simple as that" said Sora confidently as Shiro start nodding at that.

"Hoo~ i'll ignore that illogical statement and focused on this 'no nag for five days' that i heard before." said Naruto sweetly who makes the two half siblings become stupefied.

"we-we-well... that's..." trailed off Sora as he sweating furiously.

"That's also an act!" shouted Shiro for the second try, but sadly.

"Same excuse won't work on me-ttebayo!"

*twack-twack*

Naruto give them another smack on their head.

"Geh, it hurts..." said Sora who caressing his head now. "Oi, what was that for!? Is it really necessary for you hit us!?" shouted Sora like a protester on a democracy.

"That's right! Is it really necessary to hit us?!" agreed Shiro who already hold a board with word [No Violence] which who knows she gets that.

"What are you-"

"We are a human too. We could felt pain. How if our brain damage? Do you want to take the responsibilities?!" quickly interrupted Sora as he doesn't give a chance Naruto to speak.

"That's right! Take the responsibilities!" agreed Shiro once again, still holding the board.

"Like i-"

"Hmph, of course you won't. You just 'Naruto' after all, de gozaimasu" this time Sora has a glasses on him and act like some noble from second-rate drama movie.

"That's right desu! You just 'Naruto' desu!" agreed Shiro who followed her stepsibling's act.

Right after the two said that, Sora and Shiro saw Naruto lowering his head, make a shadow covered the blonde teen's face.

"... I see..."

The two NEET siblings startled when Naruto raised his face, and instead anger or furious, it was a sweet smile... a smile that too sweet for them.

"Then..." said Naruto who stars rummaging his pocket before revealed a rectangle box with word [SAO] on it.

"That's... one of a limited Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing Game that we can't buy online because already sold out..." said Sora who astounded to see the rare game in Naruto's hand.

"The Sword Art Online..." said Shiro who also astounded.

Naruto smirked after saw their expression. He opened the lids, and took the CDs out from it. "You see, i saw this game in Kyoto. I thought, "Ah, maybe i should buy this for Sora in Shiro because they love playing games" Dattebayo." Said Naruto as he waving the two CDs.

"Naruto..." Sora and Shiro look at Naruto with tearful smile, touched because the blonde teen considered to them.

"But, looks like i was wrong to buy it"

*Crack*

Then Naruto break the CDs.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Sora and Shiro dramatically as they watch pieces of the game falling to the floor in slow motion.

The room suddenly becomes dark with a light spot focused on Sora and Shiro who watch the broken pieces like in some drama movie.

"Why... oh why..." said the older NEET as he hold the pieces with trembling hands.

"Cruel... so cruel..." cried Shiro like any normal child in her age.

"Ah, by the way..." the stepsiblings focused on Naruto again, and they were surprise when the blonde teen holds another CDs.

"That's... another limited game that we can't buy from the online shops..." started from Sora who saw the title of its.

"The Elder Tales..." and finished by Shiro who has awestruck on their face.

The two saw Naruto who still has that angelic smile, and remembers what he did before...

"No..." come simultaneously from Sora and Shiro.

"Yes..." said Naruto still with angelic smile.

"No..." the two half siblings shook their head furiously.

Naruto's smile changed becomes an evil smirk. "Oh yesh-ttebayo..."

*CRACK*

"NUUOOOO!"

* * *

"I should scolding you two for that habit of yours right now, but it seems you two lucky today. I won't do that because I'm still tired after the school trip. Now, clean up this mess before i make the breakfast. You two hasn't eat aren't you?" said Naruto who look at Sora and Shiro calmly.

"Hai" replied the two with emotionless tone as their body become comically white.

Naruto sighed once again before decided to look around.

"_... Somehow I'm impressed by how cool this place looks. I mean, i know they are genius, but to modify these PCs into something that used in some futuristic movies just for playing online games..."_ Naruto took a glance at the two whom picking the trash lazily, before look at one of the computer. _"A... mail?" _

Naruto was curious about it, for those two who has communication disorder to get a mail is...

"_Oh! Maybe a friend that they make in one of those online games-ttebayo!"_ thought Naruto who happy that Sora or Shiro finally makes a friend.

He opened the mail so he could know what kind of friend that the siblings made.

But...

The content was something that Naruto knew would make either Sora or Shiro become sad.

Well done.

If you're that good at games...

The world must be a tough place for you to live, right?

What do you think about your world?

Is it fun?

Is it easy to live in?

He doesn't need to read the rest. Slowly, he moves the cursor to the 'close' button on the corner.

Only for stopped by a hand before he could click on that 'X' symbol.

Naruto turned his head to the right and found Sora reading the message with emotionless face.

Then He felt someone pulled his shirt, before turned the left and found Shiro who has shadow covered half of her face.

He release the mouse on his hand then patting Sora's shoulder and Shiro's head, before turned back and start to cleaning the place while leaving the message to those two.

...

...

What he can say?

It's the same like when he comforted Sasuke.

He who never meets his parents, is doesn't known how Sora's feels for being abandoned by them.

And He who also a dead last is never know how Shiro's feel to be exiled just because you are better than everyone.

It's not their fault...

It was the social community of this world's fault.

Eluding something that not normal to their standard as humans, although they do not understand what the world 'normal' itself means.

He could talk like this after observing how different this place to his. A place where could make several serial killers who walking around you... sounds better than a place where there is a normal person could turn you become the loneliest person in the world.

"Yeah. If such a world exists, then we were born in the wrong world" is what Naruto heard from the brown-haired man behind him.

Then...

In the blink of eyes, the room becomes dark with a light from something like a screen-static monitor

"Wha, A black out?" surprised Naruto at the sudden change.

"I think so, too! You were definitely born in the wrong world!"

A familiar childish voice comes from the computer before.

"Wha-what is it?" Naruto who curious focused his attention to the screen.

Only to found a hand slowly emerged from it.

For you who don't know, Naruto is afraid of a ghost. And he become more afraid when knows that this world has many ghosts which ten times worse of what he thought.

So don't be weirded out when found Naruto who already grab a chair and start pounding whomever behind those hands belongs to. "WAAAAA! A GHOST! THERE IS A GHOST!"

However, it has no effect as something like a barrier protect it.

"Naruto, calm down!" shouted Sora when found the situation become worse.

"NOOOO!"

Then, an immerse light blinded them before they found themselves in somewhere between atmosphere and a planet.

Naruto's body exhausted after school trip, his mind messed after saw a ghost, and now... when he found himself going down to a land with velocity more than 150 km/h...

*Ding*

"Aaaa..."

He's fainted with an expression anime soul try to go out from his body.

* * *

"**...to..."**

He heard something, a gruff voice.

"**...ruto..."**

Again, it's becoming clearer and clearer.

"**Wake up, Naruto!"**

A shout make him snapped open his eyes.

"WAAAaaaaa..."

...

...

Dim...

His mind is blank for a moment when he saw a familiar dim place with several pipe.

"**Looks like you finally get up, brat"**

He blinked twice.

He knows that voice. Even after a year for never heard it, he know well the source of that voice.

"Kyuubi..."

He rose up from there, stupefied for a moment before grinning when he seeing a familiar sights in front him.

A tall fox who has orange fur, and blood red eyes with black slit while it's nine tails swaying behind a bar. Kyuubi no Kitsune, a nine tailed fox that he knows from Sora's world as a mythology beast.

The Kyuubi look at Naruto as if analyzing something before he snorted.

"**Stop that idiotic grin, it makes you more disgusting, and what's with the sudden height? The last time i saw you when fighting pathetically against that Uchiha brat, you still a shrimp."**

Heh, if he didn't get used by the social life in certain place at Japan, he would be anger by it's words now.

"Oi oi oi, can't you be nicer to me. It's been a long time since i saw you after all"

"**Just answer it, brat"**

"Fine... and here i hope we could get a party or two" Naruto sighed again before he start walk to its place. "Hmm... Well, long short story, i was thrown to another world after my fight with Sasuke, before arrived to someone else house. After learned i can't use chakra anymore, i decided to live as a normal person while still trying to find a way to back to Konoha" finished Naruto as he stopped in front of Kurama. "Many things happened, before recently, i met a ghost then voila, here i am" how Naruto explained it calmly.

"**... And you want me to believe that crap? Don't play with me, ningen. Who do you think you're talking to?"**

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder "I'm just saying the truth" said Naruto nonchalantly before he saw the Kyuubi focusing something on him.

"**You... are different"**

A cunning grin appeared in Naruto's face after he heard that. He stares back at the fox before start walking inside to the cage.

"Well... when you living with a genius cunning Hikikomori-" A flash when he laughing happily with Sora appeared in his head. "And taught a lesson by another genius emotionless Hikikomori-" this time a flash when Shiro teach him a math is appeared. "You get a tend to become calmer"

"**You? Calm? Hah! I call that a bullshit!" **shouted the fox with mocking laugh.

Naruto didn't retort it and just staring at those big red-blood orbs with black slit, makes the owner staring back with a frown.

"..."

"**..."**

No one say anything.

One who starts give a thought about several things that changed, and the other one who keep looking at the fox in the eyes.

They keep silence like that, until...

"Ah, hello. Did i interrupted something?" they heard a childish voice.

"You... what are you doing in here!" shouted Naruto in disbelieve when saw a familiar kid in front of him.

The kid has blonde hair and multi-colored eyes. His right pupil has a diamond shape and his left a spade shape on it. He wears a beret, a large metal earring on his left ear, a red hoodie with a chartreuse shirt and typical blue shorts.

Tet is his name, the boy that he met at the inn where he stayed when went to the school trip.

Naruto quiet annoyed by this Tet boy, the kid always following him whenever and wherever he goes just for challenge him on games where the kid always lost against him.

"Ya hoo, Onii-san." Greeted the boy cheerfuly.

Naruto groaned. "Not you again, how come you get here anyway?"

"Ahahaha, it's not a big deal for a God like me," said Tet childish high and might tone.

Naruto look at the boy with flat stare, before he face palmed. "Great, now he has some God complex," muttered Naruto loud enough to be heard.

"Muu, Onii-san. You don't believe me, do you?" pouted Tet cutely but not has an effect to Naruto.

The blonde teen give a flat stare at the boy.

"Onii-san?" called Tet as he tilting his head with innocent expression.

*thump-thump*

Naruto's face changed to terror, didn't believe that this boy slightly turn his switch on. He quickly turned his head at Kyuubi and says, "oi, Kyuubi. Quick, slap me!"

...

...

That's... actually quiet stupid to say, but yes, Naruto ask the giant fox to do that.

Kyuubi deadpanned at Naruto for a moment, before grinning wildly and complied what the blonde-haired teen wants with pleasure.

*thwack*

As expected, Naruto's body thrown to some wall and splated like a bug, before comically peeled off from the wall and crashed to the ground.

"Note to myself. Never EVER, ask a giant fox to slap you. It frickin hurts like hell." Groaned Naruto who has red face. Red as in pain.

The blonde rose up and swayed several times before goes back to the cage.

"Did you believe me now, Onii-san?" asked Tet as he tilting his head.

"That you are a God?" asked back Naruto which answered by furious nods by Tet. "Hell no." the boy pouted at that. "But i and my furry friend in here are curious how and why are you in here."

"**Hmph! who are you called friend, damn brat." **A snide remark from Kyuubi.

"Love you too, fuzzy butt" retorted Naruto without glancing at the fox.

"Ahahaha. Well, it's okay if you haven't believe that I'm a God. The reason I'm in here is because i want to inform Onii-san that you're not in your world anymore." Explained Tet cheerfully.

Naruto blinked several times. "Ah... actually, i kind of know that. So..."

"No no no. what i mean is another world after your world." Explained Tet that only makes Naruto and Kyuubi become confused.

"Yes, i know. It's the new world after my world right?" asked Naruto that makes Kyuubi become more confused.

"No, it's the world after your other world, not the world before your new world."

"Oh, you mean the world after my world?"

"No no no, it's a new world after your new world"

Kyuubi's eyebrows twitched furiously at the two monkeys in front of him that discussing whose world.

"So, you mean the new world that turned back to my old world?" asked Naruto who has smoke on top of his head.

"No, Onii-san. It's the-"

"**For Rikudou sake, just told where we are now, you good for nothing brats!"** roared Kyuubi at the limit of his patience.

Naruto and Tet are closing their ears at that loud roar before blinked several times and sighed simultaneously.

"Okay, so which world we are now?" asked Naruto.

"Like i said, we are in my world, Disboard. Here, let me show you." said Tet as a several screens appeared around them, showing places that either Naruto or Kyuubi know of its.

"This..." said Naruto in disbelieve, before he turned to Tet. "A CG?" asked Naruto that makes Tet face floor.

"Onii-san! You still don't believe me?!" shouted Tet in desperate.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, i find it so surreal that we are in this fantasy-like world." Said Naruto who look at one of the screen, before he remembered his old world. "Though elemental nation is also quiet fantasy-like."

Kyuubi who also look at one of those screen also think the same as Naruto, about the fantasy-like part, but decided to keep silence to see where this going is.

"Oh, elemental nation was it? I have gone to that place before. Though besides Konoha, I'm not really like the other places," said Tet out of nowhere, makes Naruto put on alert.

"Wha... how?!" ask Naruto seriously.

Tet gives Naruto a cunning smile. "Didn't i told you already, that I'm a God?"

Naruto keep silence as he look at the boy with more cautiously. He never once mention about Konoha to anyone, well, except Sora and Shiro. And Naruto knows he can trust those two to keep his secret about his old home.

"Of course, i can go there anytime. Moreover took one or two people to there in easy for me." continued Tet with mischievous looks. "But, bring 'back' someone just like that is won't do, right?" ask Tet cheerfully.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "A game... is it?" accused Naruto knowing this boy always ask it when he's on school trip.

A grin formed on Tet's face. "That's right, but not like what we usually do, this game is slightly different."

"How so?"

Tet gives another big smile. "Well, let me explain the rules"

* * *

"I see. So that's why there's a world where everything is decided by games, according to the ten pledges," said Sora calmly as he type those ten pledges on his cell phone.

"Yes" said a man who confirmed it. "And by the way..."

"Huh, what?" asked Sora as he looking at three men who clad only in a fundoshi.

"Please, at least could you leave us a pair of pants?" begged one of the men.

"Number Six. Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld" said Sora as he read one of the pledges in his cell phone. "As per agreement, we bet everything we could offer, including our lives, and you bet everything you owned. Right?" reminded Sora to the three.

"Well... that's right, but..."

"Haaaahh..." Sora sighed loudly as he looking at the three men who bowed theirs head now.

He turn his head to his half-sister, only for saw her who putting a cloak to Naruto now.

"How is he, Shiro?"

The girl shook her head. "Still unconscious" said Shiro worriedly.

Sora looks at the blonde who still not opened his eyes since they falling from the sky. He is worried, how if the blonde boy won't wake up for a long time again...

Yes...

Like one year ago, when he suddenly came to their life.

* * *

_It was unbelievable scary at that time. For someone, no. Something appeared out of nowhere with blood covered all the body._

_They quickly tried hide under their bed, but smoke... lot of smokes appeared before they could reach the door._

_When they turned their head to the source, once again they were surprised to found something different was replaced the thing from before._

_A boy with blonde hair with three whiskers-like mark on his cheeks, and wears something like jumpsuit which already torn here and there._

_They quickly grab a phone, tried to call police, doctor, 911, or everything that could make the boy go away from there._

_But the thought for someone else going to their sacred place makes them stopped. The place where they could free from the crappy game of the world._

_With makes bold decision, he decided to wait and observe the boy._

_On the first day, he and her sister observing him cautiously. Ready to strike back if the boy suddenly wakes up then attacked them. But so far, he still unconscious._

_They found several things like several pills, papers with unknown squiggy lines, scrolls, and something that similar like a weapon in Ninja games. Kunai and Shuriken._

_If it's not for how he suddenly appeared in their room, they could assume the boy is just a Ninja-otaku that accidentally crashed to his and Shiro's room._

_On the next one week, they are getting used to his presence._

_From internet, they narrowed the boy condition as comatose. Looking at him who still sleeping and didn't wake up even after they shook his body, pinch and slap his cheeks, throw water on him, or even put his toe on fire..._

_..._

_..._

_The last one was an accident by the way._

_Anyway. On the next months, they start to enjoy his presence. Feeding, playing, or even pulling a prank with his unconscious body._

_He even has a picture when they dressed him as a girl. And the result, it was beyond hilarious._

_One day... The boy was gone._

_They're asleep when it happened. Exhausted after won a worldwide online game's tournament._

_After they realized it, He and Shiro was going to do something that never across to their mind._

_They would go out from their place. Out to the crappy game of the world. But before they could do that, the boy was back._

_His appearance was dirty as if has been going through a jungle, clothes that torn at some parts while blood dripped from his hands._

_With emotionless face and those blank eyes, he said..._

_"Hey... where am i?"_

_It was the day many questions were answered, including about the boy... Uzumaki Naruto is actually from another world._

_Naruto was... different from what they would imagine. They was thought the blonde gonna be gung-ho after wake up from his long sleep, instead sulking in the corner as if the world is already end for him._

_It was frustrating..._

_For saw something similar..._

_Saw the familiar hopeless eyes, like when he knows his parents were abandoned him._

_He was going to comfort the boy, but before he could do that._

_"This... want to play it?"_

_His stepsister already in front of the boy while showing a PSP in her hands._

_Ah, that's right. Compared to him, Shiro was the one who most wanted to see Naruto awake when they still nursing him._

_"I'm curious, about what kind of person he is, how he could appear from nowhere, and i... don't know what is it but it's weird. I feel like he will change our life" is what she said at that time._

_The boy slowly regains his light and become more cheerful. He even makes a promise to pay back his treatment by took care of him and Shiro, until he and his stepsister could back to the society._

_One day, he was put on the school by the government._

_"Ah... i was near some school before some odd guy with big moustache put me on it just like that." Is his explanation at that time._

_It iS a suspicious thing for suddenly offered a scholar shipment just like that, but after heard the man is a principal of that school, and he is just an eccentric man, they let Naruto to attend it._

_It also amusing to saw an Shiro who an elementary schooler tutoring Naruto who a middle schooler._

_However, they are proud when he sometimes got full marks._

_Their relationships are somewhat... weird. But, at least, he and Shiro feels Naruto is like a real family member to them._

_But it's ended when he and Shiro play a game against Naruto for the first time. He is a threat to them, an enemy._

_They who belief there's no such a thing like luck in game was proofed wrong._

_Naruto... that... that ramen topping is beat them, and the thing that makes them frustrated is the blond doing it like something natural to him._

_"Huh? I don't know. I just did what you told to." is what that blonde simply said when they ask how he did it._

_The first time they win after their 100th games, they decided for never challenge the boy again._

_The feel when saw those clueless eyes when he won against them was so painful._

* * *

"Ugh..."

A groan from Naruto interrupted his thought.

The blonde rose up slowly with Shiro's help. "Naruto, are you okay?" ask Shiro with her soft voice.

"Yeah, thanks... just need a few minutes to..." trailed off the boy who let out a long yawn before he rose up from the ground.

Sora who saw the blonde staggering is worried. "O-oi, you don't have to push it. Just lay in there for-"

"Don't worry" interrupt Naruto before he starts walk to some direction. "Ah, by the way, you remember about the Kyuubi that i told you?" asked Naruto before he let out a long yawn again.

Sora and Shiro exchanged looks, they remember how he told it long time ago. "Yeah" answered Sora as he and his stepsister chasing Naruto, ignoring the three men who only clad in fundoshi shouted to wait.

"Something happened to 'the seal'. It seems i would gain my power back, but, it needs long time to make it full." Said Naruto who yawning once again.

"Then... is it because... this is where your original world is?" said Shiro who look at Naruto's back.

She and Sora actually discussed it before, that this is the other world that Naruto once told them. But they slightly doubt it, the three men from before said didn't know a ninja village named Konoha after they ask it.

"Ah... that would be wrong," answered Naruto who still keep yawning. "I've got the explanation from a boy in my... inner world about this Disboard place, but no, this is not my original world."

Sora and Shiro exchanged looks. "Inner world?" asked Sora.

"It's... a place where i could met Kyuubi when I'm unconscious. Ah, i also know exactly how to go to Konoha now." Explained Naruto, didn't saw Shiro's face that become sad. "Though i would-"

Before Naruto's finished what he wants to say, he was stumbled upon something that makes him fall to the ground.

"Naruto!" shouted Sora and Shiro in worry before they run to him, only for halted when Naruto raise his palm.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm just tired... very tired" the blonde rose up again, walk several seconds, before falling down again.

Sora and Shiro sweat dropped when saw Naruto comically rose up, stumbled upon something, then falling down repeatedly.

"Nii, is he really okay?" asked Shiro who has flat looks on her face.

"Don't know" said Sora with equal flatness on his face.

* * *

"A gambling tournament to determine the next king?" said Sora to confirming what the woman near him said as he watches two girls who playing poker.

"It was the last king's dying wish. He wants the next king to be humanity's best gambler." Explained the woman indifferently.

"Heh... even the king is decided by a game." Said Sora who amused by the thought everything is really can be attained with your skill at a game.

Now the place where Sora, Shiro, and Naruto are at some inn with many people in there. The reason is as Sora said before, it's because a gambling tournament.

At near a window, Sora on the left is leaning on the wall, Shiro on the right is sitting on a barrel, while Naruto in the middle already crouching and sleeping under the window's frame.

"The red-haired girl is Stephanie Dola. She's the granddaughter of the last king, but, because of his will, she can't inherit the throne. So she's entered the gambling tournament." Explained the woman who saw Sora looking at the girl.

A grumble from Shiro's stomach makes Sora look at her in worry. "Shiro, are you okay?" before he catch a glimpse of a purse with some coins out from it near the woman before.

"I'm fine" answered Shiro to make her stepbrother ease.

Sora look at the money for a moment, before his gaze directed at the card then the woman.

The woman aware that Sora looks at her. "What? Falling in love with me?" teased the woman who didn't saw Sora's plan to take her money with a game.

"No, i was just wondering if you were going to enter the tournament." Said Sora cheerfully still leaning on the wall.

"Me? This is all i need," answered the woman as she pointing her money. "Besides..." paused the woman as she look the black-haired girl who currently playing with Stephanie Dola. "That Kurami girl is so strong that most of the others players withdrew.

"So strong, huh..." said Sora as his gaze directed at the blonde who currently sleeping, before he look back at the woman. "In other words, you're scared?" asked Sora with his cunning smile.

"What?" asked back the woman who felt offended.

"Well, as long as you don't actually lose here, you can make up any number of excuses later. "i actually won, but i let her go," for example." Teased Sora still with his cunning smile.

The woman becomes more irritated at the boy in front of her. "Hmm, interesting. Want to play, boy." Offered the woman as her hand on the cards near her.

"Sorry, but i don't play for fun." Smirked Sora at the woman who took his bait. "Bet all that money."

"Haa?! Do you know how much in here?!" surprised the woman at the boy who want all of her money. "We have to bet something we both agree is equal, or it isn't a game." reminded the woman about one of the pledges.

"Pledge three, was it?" said Sora to tell he remembers the pledges. "Fair enough. How about you can do whatever you want with the three of us?" offered Sora as he patting Shiro's head, while Shiro herself patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Huh?" said Naruto who now half-awake when felt someone patting him. His eyes are half-lidded while some imaginary bubbles that out from his head made an impression that he is in the verge of dream and reality.

"Sell us, abandon us, whatever you want." Continued Sora's offer.

"Huh?!" said a confused Naruto who still half-awake as he look at Sora, before he back to sleep when Shiro patting then caressing his head.

The woman is taken aback. "Are you serious?"

Shiro look at the woman and give her a serious look. "We're serious."

The woman is speechless at the little girl who serious about betting herself.

"We'll play a single hand of poker. What do you say? This is your last chance to quit." Provoked Sora with teasing grin.

The woman who heard and saw that become irritated. "Don't get cocky, outsider." She pointing the chair on the other side where she is and says, "I'll do it. Now go sit in there so we can begin the game."

Sora raised his hand in stopping motion. "Ah, sorry. But it's not me who will face you." then he and Shiro pointing at Naruto. "It's him."

The woman look at the blonde boy who still sleeping. "Seriously?"

"Didn't we said we're serious before?" said Sora before he carrying Naruto like a sack and make him sit on the chair.

The woman looks at the blonde with whiskers-like mark on his cheeks, suspicious that he is a warbeast, before dismissed it when found the lack of animal ears and tail. "Fine, but don't crying on me when you lose." Said the woman who smirked at the thought of easy win.

"Don't worry, we never lose" said Shiro which makes a frown change the woman's face. _"Though not by each other."_ Added Shiro in her mind.

"Whatever." Said the woman who slowly raised her hand to declare something. "I swear by the pledges." Before she sweat dropped when saw something in front of her.

"Oi, Naruto. Wake up." said Sora who shook the blonde's shoulder.

"Eh, huh?" said Naruto who opened his eyes, before closing it. "I'm too tired right now, let me sleep for fifteen minutes. Then I'll make the lunch."

"Not that. You can sleep later after playing one game, come on, just this once." Said Sora who shook Naruto's left shoulder furiously, makes the blonde's head swaying left and right.

"Naruto, wake up." Shiro decided to help his stepbrother by shook Naruto other shoulder, makes his head swaying more uncontrollably.

Several seconds later, a tick mark appeared in Naruto's head, before he finally give in. "fine, fine-ttebayo! What should i do?" asked Naruto who awake now, makes Sora and Shiro do a high five.

Sora decided to show him. "Just raise your hand and say, "i swear by the pledges. Aschente," before you play this single hand poker game."

"Ass head?" asked Naruto which only get a hit from Shiro by his own paper fan.

"As-chen-te, you stupid blonde" said Sora as he face palming at Naruto's stupidity.

"Ah... Aschente. Got it." nodded Naruto before he turned his head to the woman. "I swear by the pledges..."

The woman also become serious when they would declare their swear.

"ASCHENTE!" said Naruto and the woman simultaneously.

Quickly, the woman shuffling the cards before deal it, but with small cheating of course.

She took her cards before exchange one of it. With a small handtrick, she changes it with a card that she already prepared on her hands while thinking her opponent won't notice it.

"Nii..."

Too bad, they knew.

Shiro look at her stepbrother, slightly worried about the game.

"Don't worry, it's Naruto we're talking about." Said Sora to reassuring her stepsister.

The woman smirked when saw Naruto who still hasn't touch his cards while looking at her. "What's wrong boy, want to give up already?"

Naruto keep looking at the woman with half-lidded eyes, before he says, "ah... no. i just wondering if you are ready or not?"

"Tch, don't get cocky brat!" shouted the woman before he bring down her cards.

Naruto look at the gesture with boredom, before he took his own card and bring it down without look at it.

"_Naruto is not a genius, in fact, he's just an idiot before we did something about it-"_ thought Sora while looking Naruto took the card in slow motion.

"_He also couldn't cheat, too suck for lying" _continued Shiro as if she has the same thought as her stepbrother.

Naruto's hand flipped his cards in slow motion, makes a smirk is formed in Sora's, while smile in Shiro's face when they see what kind of cards it is.

"_But, he is a person who has a devil's luck-"_ thought Sora as the card start to going down.

"_Capable shattered and push you to remake your strategy-"_continued Shiro who closing her eyes now.

"_The one who guaranteed to have 90% chance of victory in any game-"_

"_While don't have pattern to be read-"_

"_And those are the reason why we call him-"_ thought both of them simultaneously as the card finally flipped up.

""_The Anomaly""_

In the woman side, she has full house on her hand, meanwhile Naruto...

"Ro...Royal...s-straight... F-F-Flush?!" surprised the woman after saw Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten of spades are Naruto's cards. "No way! It's can't be true!"

"Look closely. It's real," said Sora who smirking at their win.

"It's impossible! There's only a 1 in 6,150,000 chance that it could-"

"And that 1 in 6,150,000 chance is what happened right now" quickly interrupted Sora before the woman could accusing them for cheating.

"But-"

"Hey, can we go now? I'm really, reeally tired right now" interrupted Naruto who in the verge on reality and dream world.

"Is what you heard. Now according to the pledge six, any bet must be upheld. So I'll take this money" said Sora as he took the purse.

"You... just who you are?" said the woman, still disbelief that she lost against three young people.

"Nobody special. Just..." said Sora as he pulls his hood back before turning around. "An outsider" continued the man as they leaving the woman and entered the tavern.

"As expected from the Anomaly" come from Sora who messing with Naruto's hair. Makes the blonde annoyed but can't do anything because he just too tired now.

"Devil's luck, no. demon lord's luck is the best" joined Shiro who patting Naruto's back.

"Unpredictable Mysterious Anomaly, UMA"

"The living joker's card"

"Alien from another world"

"Mind crusher"

Okay, that's enough.

"You knew this will end badly for you two, right?" said Naruto who trying to keep his conscious on.

"We knew. That's why we use this chance to the max before we start beg you for not punish us" said Sora casually.

"Nii, nice plan" supported Shiro as she gives a thumbs up with a face like 'Konata' from 'Lucky star'.

"... Enough. Now, how much we got?" asked Naruto who referred to the money.

"No idea" answered Sora honestly. "Well, just leave it to me. Negotiation is my specialty" finished the man who gives them his sly grin before going to the innkeeper.

"Hah... what negotiation" sighed Naruto as he doubt the word 'Negotiation' in his mind and Sora's will be same.

He took a glance at Shiro who focused at the poker game between the girl named Stephanie Dola and Kurami.

"Hm?" Naruto confused when he felt something. "what is this?" muttered Naruto as he looking around, then stopped for a moment at someone who sitting at the corner of the tavern, before he continue observe the poker game.

He gives more thought about it, the unknown thing that directed to that Kurami girl.

It's the first time he felt something like this, sensed something different from the other people around him.

Maybe it had to do with that fox.

Well, he would ask it later after he get some rest.

"Sorry for the wait, Shiro, Naruto" said Sora who coming to them after he finished dealing with the innkeeper.

"That person, is going to lose" stated Shiro while looking at the red-haired girl who in the brink of tears now.

"Sure she will. She doesn't know the term of 'Poker face' unlike her oppone-" Sora stopped after saw something odd with the black-haired girl's cards. "She is cheating?" accused Sora as he frowned.

"No doubt about it" confirmed Shiro "but... i can't tell how" continued the girl after she analyzed the possibility method but can't find the right one.

"The loner with a hood who sitting on the corner" said Naruto that makes Sora and Shiro glanced at the direction. "I can sense something from her, to that Kurami girl." explained Naruto further more.

"Seriously, i can't believe that 'it' is exist in this world." amused Sora as the term of Magic is crossed in his head. "How did you know it, Naruto?" questioned the male that makes Shiro also looking at the young man.

"I don't know." answered Naruto honestly before turning his head to the two. "But, maybe, it has to do with Kyuubi."

Right after he said that, Naruto eyes was shimmering into red blood with black slit for a moment. Makes the siblings surprised, before calmed down when his eyes turned back into blue.

"Hm? What is it?" confused Naruto when looking at the siblings who flinched.

"Nothing" replied Sora that makes Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"Can we get to the room now?" asked Naruto before yawning again.

"Wait," replied Sora as he looking at the poker game, which makes Naruto groaned.

They saw how the red-haired seems frustrated and confused about her card, before the girl change it then put her bet.

"Let's go," motioned Sora that makes Naruto sigh in relief, but before he heard the spiky brown-haired man whispering that Kurami girl is cheating.

Naruto followed Sora to the room, slightly happy that he finally could get a rest without being interrupted.

After listing all the items they carry to this world, he throws his own body to one of the bed in that room before summarizing what's happening today.

First, after he's back from the school trip, he was thrown to another world but with someone he knows this time. A world where everything is decided by a game.

Second, he met with the Kyuubi again after long lost contact with it, along with his chakra that slowly come back to him... really, slow.

Third, he find his way back to Konoha, but if only he could win against Tet on 'the real' game. He slightly doubt if it's the 'only' way.

Fourth...

...

...

Well, he will think it later-

"Naruto"

A voice from Sora interrupt his thought, makes Naruto opened his eyes and facing at the two half siblings tiredly.

"Hmm?"

"What about you?" asked Shiro at him.

"About what?"

"..."

"..."

"You... even after thrown to my world... You still want to go back to your home... Why?" asked Sora.

Naruto look into Sora and Shiro's eyes. He could tell, the question itself just for convinces them for staying in here. Knowing how they hate their own world and given a chance to live in their ideal place, it must be so.

And to respect their choice, he will say what is in his mind to them.

"I... have a promise, to become my own village leader. To gain respect and proving the people in my village that I'm not a demon, and you know i won't broke my promise."

He was happy when saw those sad eyes from the siblings, because it's told him that they don't want to lose him, already considering he is someone close to them.

And to show how happy he is, he will say what he feels right to do.

"But for now... as what happened to you, and whatever you two choose..." he closed his eyes while give them a smile. "I'll stick together until you two... the hopeless siblings don't need my help anymore"

There's a pause for a moment, before a relieved sigh and giggles can be heard by him.

"Then, it's decided"

Just hearing how happy it sounds, Naruto already know what they will choose.

Ah, that's right...

As for the fourth of what happened today...

He will think it later...

With this two precious person of him.

* * *

**Done!**

**Yep, a cliche way for transfer Naruto to Sora and Shiro's world.**

**Naruto in here didn't know that Kyuubi (Kurama) is a mass of chakra.**

**I hope... if someone want to make a crossover between Naruto and No Game No Life, they wouldn't make Naruto a God-like. Because well... i thought brain more valuable and preferred than power at Disboard.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
